Their First Kiss
by LaineyLove77
Summary: Ian and Anthony confess their feelings for each other.


(This is my first fan fiction, hope you like it.)

It was just another day and Ian and Anthony decided to open mail for a Mail Time with Smosh episode. Anthony goes out into the garage to bring in two bins of

letters and Ian went to grab the camera.

"Got the mail?" Ian yelled from the editing room.

"Sure do, got the camera?" Anthony replied.

"Hell yeah!" Ian said.

Ian started the video "Hey there, today we are…"

"OPENING MAIL!" Anthony interrupted.

They sit in their living room for almost an hour looking through fan art and letters. When they had enough of that, Ian 'died' and ended it with a "BYE B***H!"

Ian goes into the editing room to finish and upload the video. Anthony goes ahead and orders pizza for the both of them. When Ian was done, he and Anthony

jump into Ian's car and they go to get the pizza.

Ian can't stop thinking of how much fan fiction they got and how he cannot understand how he feels when looking at it "Hey Anthony" Ian says in serious voice

that breaks the silence.

"Yeah Ian?" Anthony looks at him with a little curiosity in his eyes.

Ian hesitates for a second not sure how to say what's in his head "There was a lot of fan fiction about us today huh?" He finally says keeping is gaze on the

road.

Anthony turns to look at him only for a second "Yeah, but we always get some… " he says seeming very confused.

"Yeah your right… where here let us get the pizza because I'm hungry as hell" Ian drops the subject as fast as he could.

Anthony agrees and they get the pizza, but there is still a part of him that is very curious of what Ian was getting at. Ian and Anthony get home and eat the

pizza; Anthony rates the pizza 15 fan fiction stories out of 16 just to see what Ian will say. Ian gives him a surprised look, and doesn't say anything.

"Common dude, what where you trying to say to me earlier?" Anthony asks.

"Nothing" Ian being very unsure of his thoughts "just that, I don't know, um" Ian is still searching for the right words. "I kind of like the stories… and was just

curious of your thoughts on them."

Anthony has a feeling that Ian might be going somewhere with this question, and yet doesn't know how to feel about it. He has read fan fiction before and has

never really had an opinion on it, not good, but not bad either. He felt that it was just words on paper, but Ian asking him a serious question like this, makes

him feels different. "I don't know, they are…" Anthony really didn't know what to say.

Ian looks kind of disappointed "Drop it, ok" He feels as if he will start to cry, he wasn't sure of why.

However, Anthony knew why, well it was a suspicion. Anthony felt bad 'I just want to see him smile again, I want to make him happy' he thought to himself.

'Why did he bring up such a subject, it's not like I don't care for him, but… am I in love with him?' Anthony surprised by what he asked himself 'Of course not,

he's my friend' He was even more surprised that he didn't believe what he just said. 'I'm not in love with him, I'm not in love with him, I'm not in love with him…

oh god…' Anthony's heart beats faster at his realization "I'm in love with my best friend" Anthony said out loud. He didn't feel wrong about it either. Anthony

turned around, he was going to confirm his suspicion about Ian, only to find that Ian was right behind him, his face was in complete aw.

Anthony froze "WAIT… UM I CAN EXPLAIN!" but Anthony couldn't explain why he just said he was in love with Ian. They just stood there for a while.

"I… I'm in love with you too" Ian was looking down, afraid to make eye contact. They just stood there, both of them afraid of what they are feeling.

Anthony finally broke the silence, "What do we do now?"

Ian looked at him as his eyes sparkled, you could tell he was on the verge of crying.

"Are you ok?" Anthony said as he got closer to Ian

Ian nodded, "Yes" is voiced cracked, "I'm just so happy" Ian hugged him. Anthony was shocked at first and yet found himself hugging back and with a grin on

his face.

Ian pulled back enough for them to be face to face. Anthony looks at Ian's lips, Ian notices and grins. Anthony quickly looks at Ian's eyes as he blushes.

"You want to kiss me." Ian says in a teasing manner. Anthony, speechless and embarrassed that Ian caught him and that he was teasing him.

Anthony grabs the back of Ian's neck and pulls him in. "Yes, I do." Ian surprised at first closes his eyes and enjoys this passionate kiss from Anthony, their first

kiss.


End file.
